


Let It Snow

by Syvelya



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Am I doing this right?, Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily (DCU) Fluff, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, Gift Fic, I have no clue what I’m doing, Jason Todd is Red Hood, My First Fanfic, Prompt: Accidental Animal Acquisition, Prompt: Sledding, Secret Santa, Sibling Bonding, Sledding, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Tim Drake is Red Robin, accidental animal acquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syvelya/pseuds/Syvelya
Summary: Today was going to be all about giving his little brother the childhood he deserved.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Gift Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redchu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchu/gifts).



> Please don’t hate me. This is basically my first fanfiction, I have no clue what I’m doing. Also, Happy Holidays Red!

It was not a normal day in Gotham. When Jason had woken up, there was snow covering the ground. He walked slowly down the steps, into the kitchen for breakfast, bumping into Dick on the way down.

Everyone was feeling a bit lethargic due to ten different robberies and a long night of patrolling when it started to snow. The gray sky wasn’t anything odd for Gotham, but the snow was something new. It rarely snowed in Gotham. It was like the dark and dreariness of the place was keeping the snow out.

It snowed throughout the night, two inches of the stuff coating the ground when they woke up the next morning. The phone had rang earlier and Bruce had stepped out of the dining room to answer it. Everyone else was just kind of poking at their food, not really eating it.

Dick and Jason had arrived at the Manor early yesterday afternoon because it was almost the start of winter break for Tim and Damian. They only had one more day to get through before they could sleep in.

They were sitting around the table just staring down at their plates when Bruce entered. “Gotham Academy just called. No school today; it’s a snow day.”

He collapsed back into his chair. The birds had really gotten a beating last night. It seemed as if everybody was targeting them. More and more people were robbing banks and toy stores since Christmas was right around the corner.

“Ugh,” Tim groaned, “You mean I could have gotten more sleep?” A tired Tim said.

“Well, I’m already awake now, what's the point of going back to bed?” said a slightly cheerful Dick, lifting his head off his arms from where he had been resting it.

“Are you sure we can’t get more sleep” Tim muttered sleepily, hoping to catch up on all the sleep he had been missing out on being Red Robin and an insomniac on top of that.

Everyone grumbled, but they all got up and headed to their rooms to get ready for the day.

They all had rooms near each other so all of the batboys could hear when Damian shouted happily.

“Snow! It’s snowing again!”

The boys stopped in their tracks and looked towards the window, and lo behold, there was snow falling from the sky.

“If we wait a few more hours, there might be enough snow to go and play in!” Dick started to walk faster towards his room, eager to spend more time with all his brothers, hopefully without them all fighting and trying to kill each other. Which wasn’t a wish that came true very often.

“Play in snow? How do you play in snow? Isn’t it just frozen rain? Damian forcefully asked.

Dick froze.

He slowly turned around to stare at Damian, not believing what he just heard. Hoping it was just a trick of the mind, but by the way that Jason and Tim were also staring at Damian, he didn’t get his hopes up.

“What!?” demanded Damian, not understanding why everyone was staring and gaping at him. “What!? I demand you to tell me!”

“It’s just - it’s just that from the way you said it … it sounded like you’ve never played in the snow.” Tim stuttered out.

“No, I have never played in the snow,” Damian snaps while glaring. Which was understandable, he never liked being the odd one out or being left out of things. “How do you play in the snow!? I want to know!?”

He was glaring at them the whole time, but they could all tell that he was just desperate to fit in.

He had no friends at school. He sat alone at lunch everyday, his teachers either didn’t pay any attention to him or they hated him. Tim tried his best to introduce him to people and to keep him company, but he couldn’t always be there for him because of the difference in grades.

“Well, we know what we are doing today” Jason growled out, eye’s screaming bloody murder at the League of Assassins for depriving his little brother of his adolescence.

Now wasn’t the time for that though, he would deal with the League of Assassins another day. Today was going to be all about giving his little brother the childhood he deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

It was three hours later that there was finally enough snow on the ground to play. They quickly pulled on some snow gear and headed out into the freezing world. The sky was grey as always, but instead of because of pollution, it was because of the snow and clouds.

It was a bit windy, so the snow was getting everywhere but it wasn’t stinging - just cold. 

Jason quickly scooped up some snow and packed it into a small ball. He reared back and threw into the back of Dick’s head where it broke on impact.

Dick froze and turned around. He slowly bent down, and -

_ BAM!! _

Snow ball to Jason’s face.

Jason retaliated by throwing a snowball back, and the situation devolved into a war between the two when a stray snowball accidentally hit Tim in the face, causing him to join Jason’s side in the fight.

Damian, of course, couldn’t leave his (favorite) brother to be left all alone to fight against the two miscreants, so he joined in.

After a bit of fighting, nobody was left dry.

The boys were so caught up in the fight, for once in their lives, they weren’t totally aware of their surroundings. The fight had ended a bit behind the house, next to a large hill that was steep but slope off into a field. The perfect place for sledding.

“Look!’ the boys all looked to where Tim was pointing, “Wouldn’t that be the perfect place to go sledding!?”

Tim hadn’t been sledding since he was a little kid, his parent’s deemed him too old for that childish nonsense when he was around 12. He didn’t know if the Waynes even owned sleds. But even if they didn’t, it wasn’t like they couldn’t make some out of stuff they find in the manor. 

“I think we might have some in the attic somewhere,” Dick pondered. “I remember sledding with Bruce when he first took me in. If we can’t find them we can always ask Alfred.”

The boys trudged towards the house, talking and laughing with each other. Damian looked like he had something to say, but whatever it was, he wasn’t sharing.

When they got inside, they took off their snow clothes to let them dry a bit while they searched the attic for the sleds.

As they made their way upstairs, they passed Alfred in the kitchen, making his famous cookies.

As if they all had one mind, they all veered into the kitchen, just to see if there were any cookies that they could eat.

“Ah ah,” tutted Alfred, “That’s for when you finish playing in the snow. No eating till you come back”

One by one, they slowly backed out of the kitchen, Alfred’s british accent only enhancing his words.

Once the boys made their way to the attic, they split into pairs to search for the sleds, Damian and Dick heading one way, and Tim and Jason heading the other. It was a large attic, with a lot of unused furniture and other old stuff in it.

A few minutes had passed when Damian got the courage to ask Dick.

“What is sledding?”

Dick froze for the second time that day. He turned to look at Damian, tears coming out of his eyes. He walked over to Damian and just hugged him.

“I demand you to unhand me at once!” Damian threatened, not understanding why he was assaulting him with hugs.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that,” Dick started to cry softly, “you just haven’t experienced any of the joys of childhood, and it just hurts my soul. To think that you haven’t been let to just be a kid.”

“Yo!” Came the loud shout of Jason, “We found the sleds!”

“Kay! Coming!’ Was shouted back from Dick.

As they headed back towards the steps, Dick made a silent vow to make sure that Damian would have as close to a proper childhood as he could. 

They went down the stairs, Jason and Tim could feel that there was something different. Dick’s smile wasn’t all that wide anymore. They kept quiet about it though, getting the feeling that it wasn’t something that Dick wanted to talk about.


	3. Chapter 3

The boys started to make their way outside, but just stopped inside long enough to put their snow gear back on, and try to ignore the wonderful smell of Alfred’s cookies. But they didn’t want to get in trouble with Alfred, so they hurried past the kitchen to get to the backyard.

Each boy was carrying their own sled. Tim and Damian had round blue sleds, Jason a longer oval shaped sled, and Dick a multi person toboggan. 

As they approached the hill, the snow started to pick up, but not enough to force the boys back inside. They set down their sleds at the top of the hill, and Damian turned to Dick.

“Grayson! I demand you to let me go down with you.”

Dick smiled softly as he agreed. “You have to sit in the front, though. The sled will throw us off if I sit in the front.”

“Tt, very well, I will endure sitting in front of you.”

As Damian sat in the front of the toboggan, both Jason and Tim settled down in their sleds a few feet apart, so they could all go down the hill at the same time.

Jason started to count down “3, 2, 1, Go!”

They all pushed against the snow with their feet, tipping their sleds over the edge of the hill, adn shooting down towards the bottom.

“Woooooh!” The screams of the boys filled the wintery air. Even Damian let out a little whoop, a small smile spreading across his face.

Back in the house, Bruce was looking through his office window at the boys, Alfred by his side. He remembered all the fun times he had sledding with his parents before they had died, and later on in life, the first winter and the following ones with Dick. 

Once the boys had reached the bottom, they were about halfway through the field.

“Race you back to the top!” yelled Jason.

“Oh you’re on!” Tim responded.

“On your marks … get set … go!”

The boys took off and ran across the field, scrambling to get up the hill.

Damian managed to climb the hill the fastest, not slipping down as much as Dick, Jason, and Tim. The fact that they were also carrying sleds didn’t matter to him.

“Tt, I guess it is only right that I won. I am the blood son after all.”

“Hey, it’s only because you are the lightest and aren’t carrying a sled!” Exclaimed Tim. 

“Well, you are not the one that won the race” Damian taunted back.

“Oh, we’ll see about that!” Tim’s eyes narrowed.

For the next hour Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian held many different kinds of races such as who could go down the fastest, sled the farthest, ect.

It was growing dark and the boys were contemplating going inside, the warmth of Alfred’s cookies pushing them to get inside.

“Just one more” begged Dick, “Then we can go inside.”

The rest of the boys agreed, and they all sledded down the slope one last time. 

Damian happened to veer a bit close to the trees near the edge of the field. As he got up and started to walk back up the slope, he heard a soft meowing coming from the trees. 

He dropped the sled in the snow and walked over the trees. He looked around, but he couldn’t find the source of the noise, as he was leaving the trees to go back to his brothers, he looked up and he saw it there.

A lone, stray kitten, lay stranded in a tree. Damian couldn’t just leave it there, so of course he had to use his Robin skills and scale the tree in order to rescue the kitten. 

As he was climbing down the tree with the kitten nestled safely in his arm, he heard a shout coming from Jason.

“Hey! Demon Spawn! Whatcha doing?” 

Damian decided not to respond, and instead made his way down to the bottom of the tree and walked back to his brothers, picking up his sled with his free hand on the way back.

The rest of the boys could see that Damian was carrying something in his arms, but they couldn’t tell what. All they could see was a mass of grey in the crook of his arm.


	4. Chapter 4

As their brother got closer to them, the other Wayne boys could make out what was in Damian’s arms. It was a small, grey kitten.

“We are keeping it.” Damian said, no room for an argument in his voice.

“Okay, but you have to clear it with Alfred first.” Was the response from Dick.

“Very well.”

They got to the top of the hill and walked back to the house, dropped their sleds on the back porch and entered the Manor. As they entered, the smell of Alfred’s cookies wafted through the air, warming all the boys to the bone, and bringing happy memories from winter's past to their mind.

The little kitten was shivering in Damian’s arm, so he quickly got one of Titus’ blankets and quickly wrapped her up in it. The rest of the boys shed their snow gear and join Alfred in the kitchen and start to eat the cookies. Damian entered just seconds after, the kitten still in his arms, but without his snow gear.

“Ah, I see we have a new addition to the family.” Alfred said. “What is the name of this little one’s name”

“Sofonisba.”

“Sofonisba? Why Sofonisba?” Jason was very confused. Where do you get the name Sofonisba from anyway?

“After the famous Renaissance artist obviously.” Damian scoffed.

“Of course, why didn’t I think of that!” Jason said sarcastically, throwing his hands in the air.

“Because you are uncultured.” Damian turned away from Jason, focusing on the cookies.

After a few minutes of silence, Damian said “Sofia,” still focused on his cookies and Sofonisba on his lap.

“What?” Everyone turned to Damian.

“You may call her Sofia for short.” Damian said.

“Okay.” Jason gave a short smile.

After they were all done eating cookies, they drifted to the living room, sitting down to watch a Christmas movie.

After the very exciting and tiring day the boys had, it was no surprise that they fell asleep in the middle of the movie, with Dick just drifting away as Bruce came to lean against the doorway, watching over his sleeping sons.

Sofia was curled up next to Damian, who had his head in Dicks lap. Jason and Tim were leaning against each other.

Alfred came to stand next to Bruce.

  
“We have wonderful boys don’t we?”


End file.
